


Shipgirl Percy Challenge

by Storyreader21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: Challenge fic involving Shipgirl Percy
Comments: 1





	Shipgirl Percy Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I donot own Percy Jackson or Kantai collection

I heard about shipgirls from Kantai collection, and I wondered what would happen if Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians was turned into one.

**Requirements:**

Percy must be born human

Percy becomes a ship girl(female only) permanently(no turning back)

Percy keeps demigod powers

Story can start anywhere, but must continue to end of book 5 at least

If Percy is in a relationship it must be with another female

**Recommended:**

Percy born male before becoming a Ship Girl

Becomes a ship girl during book one before the quest

Becomes a ship girl due to Lou Ellen or Artemis who becomes a friend if not best friend or lover

Percy has Fairies

Percy can shrink people and carry them inside her body before they regrow upon leaving her body

Please let me know if anyone is interested.


End file.
